The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a strip to the planar contour-prepared edge of a lens.
Great Britain Patent 1,237,793 Veyrat et al dated June 30, 1971 discloses a lens having a flexible peripheral strip, with the strip having a length that is greater than that of the lens periphery, as a result of which the ends of the strip overlap one another; the strip, in order to protect the edge of the lens from damage, is made of a resiliently yieldable material. The edge of the glass is provided with a profiling in order to hold the protective strip, which itself is profiled. Machine Design, Dec. 12, 1974, pages 124, 125, discloses resiliently mounting lenses or mirrors by providing them with a radially elastically resilient annular strip.
In contrast to this known art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lens of the aforementioned general type where not only is the application of the peripheral strip facilitated, but rather a strip is achieved that is disposed exactly about the entire periphery, with the strip being connected to the edge of the lens, which describes a spherical curve.